


Another Buckley?

by 1_Nh3



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Buckley-Diaz family, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cousins, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, Tarlos - Freeform, Team as Family, This is realy weird, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, buck has a sister, buddie, established Buddie, i dont know what im doing, there is another Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Nh3/pseuds/1_Nh3
Summary: No one in the 118 family knows about Buck and Maddy's family or past and no on ever really questions it. But when things start going south and a new recruit joins the 118, secrets start coming out.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Another Buckley?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly horrible at summaries and just trying this writing thing because I got this idea for a story.
> 
> Any ideas or suggestions for the book are welcome.

Accidentally posted it don't know how to fix that now i have to actually write. This is going to be hard. Ill try to post something by tonight


End file.
